


wrackspurts, wrackspurts everywhere

by RODEOALIEN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Crushes, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe, Nargles, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wrackspurts, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), gay panicking, kissing under the mistletoe, radishes, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RODEOALIEN/pseuds/RODEOALIEN
Summary: In which Ginny decides that if nobody is going to ask Luna to the Yule Ball, she’ll just ask Luna herself.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	wrackspurts, wrackspurts everywhere

“There are a lot of Wrackspurts hovering above your head.” Luna commented dreamily, shaking Ginny out of her thoughts. It was a Sunny Tuesday morning at Hogwarts, both Ginny and Luna were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, eating breakfast. Ginny and Luna would both alternate between sitting at each other’s tables, Ginny would sit at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast, while Luna would come and sit at the Gryffindor table for dinner. It was the only time they’d get to spend together, as they only had one class in common. 

“Sorry. I was just thinking about the Ball.” The Yule Ball seemed to be the only thing Ginny, and most other girls, were thinking about these past few days. While all her brothers shuddered at the thought of the upcoming event, Ginny couldn’t wait. “Have you got a date?” She asked, biting into her toast.

“No. Nobody has asked me.” She said seemingly not caring. Ginny and Luna’s friendship had started when Ginny, after the horror show that was her first year, not wanting anyone else to ever feel as alone as she did, decided to befriend Luna. But what at first started at Charity Work soon blossomed into a very close friendship. And Ginny could read her friend like an open book and by the way Luna pursed her lips slightly told Ginny that Luna did care. Luna cared a lot.

And as Ginny looked across the Ravenclaw table, at some of the girls in Luna’s dorm laughing at Luna’s radish earrings, she immediately knew why. Ginny felt a flare of anger at everyone,

“What are you laughing at?” She snapped, the girls averted their eyes at Ginny’s furious look. 

“Thank you. But you didn’t have to.” Luna said, taking Ginny’s hand.

“No. No I did. It’s not right.” Ginny said angrily, for the ‘open minded’ house some of the Ravenclaws could be real, close minded dicks. And it was so unfair the way Luna was bullied, if there was anyone who deserved to be bullied it wasn’t Luna.

“I know. But it’s okay. I don’t care what they think.” She said soothingly. Ginny felt herself calm down, Luna always seemed to have that effect on her. 

“You know what, what if we went together?” Ginny said suddenly after a few minutes of silence. Ginny had already agreed to go with Neville Longbottom, but at that moment she forgot all about that, Luna being the only person she could think of. 

A wide smile spread over Luna’s face. “I’d love that.” 

And for the rest of the day thoughts of the Yule Ball were not in her mind, instead of Luna’s smile clouded Ginny’s brain. 

  
  
…

  
  
  


Finally the Yule Ball had arrived. Ginny impatiently waited at the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room for Luna with Ron as he was going with a girl from Ravenclaw as well. While Ron was sullen and moody, Ginny was giddy with excitement, a pit of butterflies in her stomach as she waited for Luna to come.

There were only guys waiting outside with her, and many of them gave her strange looks as she stood there with them. But Ginny didn’t even notice, her sight zeroed into the Ravenclaw common room entrance. She prayed Luna would hurry up - Ginny couldn’t wait any more.

Her prayers were answered, as the Common Room swung open, a gaggle of couples and girls pouring out and at the very back was Luna. 

Luna was wearing a poofy, shimmering, silver dress, with large, leave earring painted silver. Her hair was in a simple braid, with more silver leaves in her hair. Against her pale skin, and light blonde hair, the added silver made Luna look positively luminous. And Ginny’s opinion, so very beautiful; Luna was a shining light, glowing brighter than everyone else, and Ginny couldn’t take her eyes off her. 

“Are there more Wrackspurts in your head? You look flabbergasted.” Luna asked as she linked arms with Ginny and they walked down to the Great Hall.

“Just wondering how Roger Davies got Fleur Delacour to go with him, his hygiene is worse than a trolls.”

Luna let out a very loud laugh at this, drawing many people’s attention to her.

“You do know that people think we’re together now?” Ginny said softly as they joined into the dance. It was a slow song, and Ginny clasped Luna’s waist awkwardly as they swayed to the beat. 

“Yeah.”

“And you don’t care?” Ginny pressed on.

“No.” Luna said dreamily. “You look very pretty, by the way.”

Ginny felt herself turn red at the compliment. “Thank you. You too.” Luna rested her head against Ginny’s shoulder, making Ginny redden even further. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny spotted her brother Fred, giving her a thumbs up. She scowled in return and stuck out a tongue at him.

Soon the Weird Sisters started to play, and Luna pulled away and started a weird dance, spinning around in circles, moving her arms wildly.

“It’s a traditional dance to ward off Irish Pixies.” Luna said loudly, not stopping her dance. Ginny let out a laugh, and after a bit she shrugged and joined in. Soon her brothers Fred and George came up to her and joined in too, then Fred and George’s dates and soon the whole dance floor were spinning around together, warding off Irish Pixies.

  
After wildly dancing for some time, nearly poking out nearby dancer’s eyes, both Ginny and Luna strolled around outside trying to cool down. It was a beautiful evening, with stars speckling the sky and the moon bathing everything in a soft glow. A soft breeze brushed against Ginny as she and Luna strolled around chatting about everything and nothing, all the nerves that once plagued Ginny had disappeared.

As they strolled around they came across seventh year Aria Alis puking in a bush. They wisely walked the other way and sat down on a ledge.

“How do you do it?” Ginny piped up.

“Do what?” Luna asked, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Not care. How do you not care about what other people think so much?”

“Well I do care.” Luna said softly after a minute of silence. “But only about what the people I love think about me. You can’t let what strangers think stop you from doing what you want to do and being happy.” Luna looked up suddenly, “Look mistletoe!” 

Sure enough there was mistletoe hanging down above them. Ginny saw a familiar flash of Ginger as she saw the twin scampering away, they definitely did this, but Ginny weirdly couldn’t find it in herself to be mad. 

As Ginny stared at Luna, at her silvery blonde hair glowing in the moonlight, at sparkling eyes and her round, pink lips Ginny felt a moment of complete calmness; the erratic beating of her heart slowed down as she thought about Luna’s advice. “They’re probably infested with lots of Wrackspurts, I would imagine that…” Luna was cut off suddenly as Ginny pressed her lips against Luna’s. 

After what felt like simultaneously forever and no time at all, Ginny pulled away for air and said, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, and it made me happy. So I’m going to stop thinking about what strangers think and do it, like you said I should.”

Luna said nothing, sitting there frozen, bringing a hand up to her lips, a pink flush on her face.

“Of course if you don’t…” Ginny said nervously as Luna didn’t respond. It was Luna this time that cut Ginny off with a kiss, there lips moved against each other’s slowly. Luna cupping Ginny’s face and Ginny running her hand through Luna’s soft locks.

And they sat there for quite some time, not caring as people walked by, staring at them, kissing under the Wrackspurts.

  
  


_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, so i know that as Ginny and Luna were still third years so they could only go to the Ball if someone older asked them. But for the sake of the fic, let’s just ignore that rule.
> 
> Ginny in the Half Blood Prince and after is so confident and uncaring of people’s opinions, i like to believe that it’s Luna that taught her that.
> 
> And i think that’s all I have to say, hope you enjoyed! Bye.


End file.
